No quiero perderme nada de ti
by Gruvia Sekai
Summary: Gray le confiesa sus sentimientos a Juvia y estos viven una bonita historia de amor. (Contiene lemon, y muchas sorpresas!) Gruvia
1. Playa

Estos personajes son de Fairy Tail, creado por el gran Hiro Mashima.

Esta es mi primer fanfic sobre Gray y Juvia (también hablo de otras parejas), así que espero que les guste!

Escrito desde el punto de vista de Gray.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1. Playa<span>**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Fairy Tail, solo que esta vez todos los miembros del gremio iban a pasar tres días en la playa.

Yo tenía muchas ganas de ir, incuso me había comprado ropa nueva para la ocasión juntamente con Natsu (estaba tan insoportable que Erza me dijo que me lo llevara del gremio un rato). Pero también entendía la razón por la que mi amigo estaba así, ya que quería declararse a Lucy hoy, y el mago de fuego no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica rubia. Pero conociéndolo, sabia que se las apañaria de maravilla.

Todos salimos de Fairy Tail muy contentos, Erza convenció a Jellal de que viniera con nosotros a desconectar unos días, así que Meredy también nos acompañó.

Yo iba andando tranquilamente, pero de repente noté que alguien me miraba. Era Juvia, que iba lanzándome miradas desde detrás de todo el equipaje de Erza (llevaba como veinte maletas o más).

-Qué haces? -pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gray-sama... Juvia se pregunta si puede ir contigo durante el camino hasta el hotel...-dijo ella con la cara bien roja.

-Esta bien, pero no te pongas a chillar ahora...

-¡GRAY-SAMA QUIERE QUÉ JUVIA LO ACOMPAÑE! ¿PORQUÉ ES TAN PERFECTO?-me hizo esta pregunta emocionadamente, pero bajé la cabeza mirando el suelo sin contestarla. No quería que me viera con la cara roja.

-Oye, oye... hablame más bajo, o Natsu me verá y se reirá de mi...

Los dos estuvimos hablando y contándonos anécdotas. Ella me miraba con admiración, pero yo también hacía lo mismo sin que se diera cuenta. En el fondo, aunque me costara reconocerlo, Juvia me gustaba.

Al fin llegamos al hotel de la playa, y solo entrar a recepción ya nos atendieron con mucha simpatía.

A los chicos nos tocó ir a un edificio diferente que al de las chicas, aunque estuviera uno al lado del otro, todos los chicos se quejaron como siempre (menos yo, que tampoco estaba interesado en las chicas, sólo en una).

Mi habitación no era nada del otro mundo: tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y un pequeño escritorio.

Puse toda mi ropa en el armario cuando de repente se empezaron a oír golpes en la pared. Me acerque para saber lo que era, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi aplastado por trozos de la pared. Eran Natsu y Happy, que habían hecho un enorme agujero.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones!?- dije cabreado.

-¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡Ahora podremos contarnos secretitos por la noche, Gray!-dijo el pelirosa todo feliz.

-¡Aye!

-¿Qué? ¡No quiero contar secretitos! Además, ¿tu no tenías un asunto pendiente?-pregunté mientras me quitaba de encima los trozos de pared.

-¡Es verdad!-se fue corriendo.

Giré la cabeza hacia Happy. Iba con una chaqueta y un sombrero a su medida, era de lo más gracioso.

-¿Ha..Happy?

-¡Aye! Me voy a pescar.

No entendí muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero sin pensármelo dos veces me puse el bañador y bajé a la playa con ganas de pasármelo en grande.

Todos estaban en la playa. A los primeros que vi fueron a Jellal y a Erza tomando y sol, luego vi a Gajeel y a Levy haciendo un gigantesco castillo de arena.

-Mira enana, esto está hecho a tu medida...-dijo Gajeel con un tono burlesco.

-¡Eres idiota!-Levy le dio tal puñetazo al mago que se quedó flotando al agua, y la chica luego le pidió perdón muy arrepentida.

Wendy y Romeo jugaban a pelota, y en un extremo de la playa vi a Lucy hablando con Natsu.

-Buena suerte, amigo-pensé.

Me quedé un rato contemplando el mar, hasta que decidí ir a tomar algo.

Por el camino vi a Juvia ocultándose detrás de una palmera, con unos ojos enormes observándome.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-dije.

Llevaba un bikini azul que le hacía juego con su pelo y sus ojos. Realmente le quedaba muy bien.

-Juvia, ¿quieres ir conmigo al bar?-dije algo nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto, Gray-sama!

No me di ni cuenta, en un segundo la maga de agua ya me estaba agarrando el brazo muy contenta. Esta chica cada día me sorprende más.

-¿Por qué no vas con los demas, Juvia?

-¿Y usted, Gray-sama?

-Bueno... es porque los veo muy ocupados a todos y no quiero molestar.

-Gray-sama, a Juvia no la molesta en absoluto. Juvia ha venido aquí a pasárselo bien con sus amigos, pero sobretodo con usted.

Me puse rojo y no supe que decirle, así que decidí ser valiente.

-Juvia, luego cenaremos todos juntos, pero si te apetece, podemos ir luego los dos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.-me sorprendí a mi mismo.

-¿UNA NOCHE ROMÁNTICA CON GRAY-SAMA? ¡ENCANTADA! ¡AYYYYY!

La maga peliazul empezó a saltar de alegría. Al principio me dio miedo, pero me gustaba la forma en que era ella y su manera de expresar sus emociones.

Pasé un buen rato hablando con ella, y después nos fuimos con Erza y Jellal, que nos llamaron para tomarámos el sol con ellos.

Ya era hora de cenar, y quise ponerme la mejor ropa que tuviera ya que esta noche seria importante para mi.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, escuché otra puerta abrirse. Miré desde el agujero que había hecho antes Natsu, y pude verlo a él y a Happy, los dos muy desanimados.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-dije extrañado.

-No me he atrevido a decírselo a Lucy...-dijo Natsu mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-A mi casi me come un pez... tengo hambre...-dijo Happy con los ojos llorosos.

-Espero tener más suerte entonces-me dije a mi mismo.

Estuve hablando con Laxus y Mirajane toda la cena, e iba mirando de reojo a Juvia. Ella estaba conversando y riendo con Lucy, Wendy y Levy. Sin darme cuenta saque una sonrisa mientras contemplaba a la maga.

-¿Así que estas montando una fiesta sin mí, Gray?

Esa voz me resultaba muy familiar. Me giré para ver quien era y me sorprendí de golpe.

Él me miró con una cara vacilante. Era ni más ni menos que Lyon, o como diría Juvia: mi rival de amor.

Próximo capítulo: Sorpresa


	2. Sorpresa

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Desde que mi amigo de la infancia se enamoró de Juvia, siempre rondaba por nuestro gremio solo para verla a ella (y de paso molestarme a mi). Pero mi viejo compañero no iba a destrozar mis planes.

Vi a Juvia muy incómoda, ya que ella no sabe cómo actuar cuando Lyon se abalanza sobre ella y no la deja respirar (bien pensado, es lo que hace ella conmigo). Pero esto era diferente. Yo no quería ver a Lyon tirándole los tejos a Juvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Ha sido todo casualidad. ¿Crees que me alegra ir de vacaciones y veros todos aquí? -dijo irónicamente mirando hacia la maga de agua.

Miré a Erza con la coincidencia de que ella también me estaba mirando. Mi fiel amiga sabía perfectamente lo que me preocupaba en aquel momento, y en menos de cinco segundos se puso de pie.

-Bueno, Lyon, entonces supongo que querrás jugar con todos nosotros en el casino, verdad?-Erza lo miraba con cara desafiante.

-Verás, esque yo...-Lyon se puso nervioso, no dejaba de mirar a Juvia.

De repente, todos mis compañeros del gremio se levantaron y se llevaron al mago de hielo hacia el casino. Son la mejor familia que uno podía tener.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Juvia junto a Lucy y Natsu. Supe que esta también era una oportunidad de oro para el mago de fuego, así que le ayudé.

-Juvia... ¿quieres ir a la ciudad?

Al principio Juvia quedó algo sorprendida, incluyendo a Natsu y a Lucy, que me miraban como si fuera un desconocido. Esto no solía ser propio en mí.

-¡A Gray le gusta Juvia!-apareció Happy de la nada.

-¡Cállate gato!-dije justo cuando mi cara se puso roja de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-¡Aye!-el gato azul se fue volando en busca de Charle.

Bajé un poco la mirada y vi a Lucy y a Natsu riéndose bajo para que no los oyera.

Cuando puse la mirada hacia Juvia, la vi con la cara más roja que un tomate. La chica intentaba hablar, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Esto era muy extraño ya que ella siempre muy directa conmigo.

-¡Ju..Juvia irá contigo donde sea, Gray-sama!-la maga de agua contestó a mi pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta chica me encantaba.

* * *

><p>Estabamos montando en un carruaje que nos llevaba hasta la ciudad, contemplando el paisaje sin decr ni una palabra. En comparación de las últimas veces que habíamos hablado a solas, ahora no me atrevía a decirle nada. Solo me dedicaba a mirarla mientras ella tenia los ojos puestos a la ventana, y cuando se daba cuenta de que la estaba observando, apartaba la mirada como un tonto.<p>

-Hacía mucho que no iba tranquilo en un carruaje, siempre que voy con Natsu, se marea.-Hice este comentario para romper el hielo.

La chica se puso a reír.

-¿Wendy no ha encontrado solución para los mareos de Natsu?-preguntó extrañada.

-De hecho sí.-afirmé. -Pero le ha hecho tantas veces el hechizo que ya no funciona...

Cuando por fin llegamos, nuestras caras se iluminaron al ver esa maravillosa ciudad con las calles iluminadas, y por la cantidad de gente que había paseando.

-Juvia piensa que esta ciudad es muy bonita...-dijo ella mirando por todas partes.

-Tienes razón...-añadí.

Fuimos a por un helado y estuvimos un largo rato paseando por aquellas calles que parecían sacadas de un cuento.

Empecé a tener más confianza conmigo mismo, y le hablaba con toda la confianza del mundo, hasta que de golpe me interrumpió.

-Gray-sama, ¿quieres sentarte en algún sitio?

-Podemos ir a un jardín que hay a las afueras, he oído que se está tranquilo allí.

-Entonces vamos.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Al llegar nos sentamos en el césped del jardín. Justo en este instante me acordé de Natsu. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo pensando en eso, quería aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía en este istante.

-Empieza a refrescar...-dijo Juvia con la mirada perdida al cielo.

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?-pregunté algo tímido.

Cuando Juvia giro la cabeza hacia mí para agradecermelo, quedó paralizada mirándome, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté serio.

-Gray-sama... la ropa...-la chica tartamudeaba de lo nerviosa que estaba, y se quedó bloqueada.

Me miré, y efectivamente, me había quitado la ropa por el camino sin enterarme (que novedad).

-¡Mierda!- Grité. Mi ropa había desaparecido, solo estaba en boxers. -¿Pero a dónde habré tirado la ropa?

La peliazul se puso a reír. Y yo no sabía cómo actuar.

Para mi esto era lo más normal del mundo, pero perder la ropa solo con Juvia me daba mucha vergüenza.

Su pelo brillaba con la luz de la luna, haciendo con un tono azulado se volviera más hermoso.

Me quedé un rato admirándola. Sus risas se sentían por todo el jardín.

-Eres bonita.-solté sin querer, quedé boquiabierto después de darme cuent de lo que acababa de decir.

La chica quedó paralizada, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ya que yo nunca digo estas cosas.

-Esto... muchas gracias, Gray-sama. -La chica no sabía que hacer. Ella siempre soñaba con este momento, pero esto fue una sorpresa para ella, no se lo esperaba.

Mis ojos se quedaron unos segundos mirando los suyos. Sus enormes ojos azules resaltaban con el tono carmesí que tenia en la cara. Podía notar sus nervios.

Poco a poco fui acercándome a ella.

-Gray-sa... Gray.-Que me llamara solo por mi nombre me sorprendió.-He estado esperando este momento des de hace mucho tiempo...

-No hace falta que me lo digas, has estado acosandome las 24 horas de día -dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Juvia agachó la cabeza, se sentía mal por haberme molestado siempre. Pero a mi me gustaba que dedicara todo su tiempo solo para mí.

Decidido, puse mi mano en su barbilla y alce su rostro. La maga tenía los ojos medio llorosos, estaba viviendo su sueño tan esperado, y yo el mío.

Me acerqué a su cara y le di un beso en la mejilla, pero Juvia se separó de golpe de mi.

Estaba confuso, y ella sorprendida. Se tapó la boca con sus manos, no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué pasa, Juvia?-dije preocupado-¿no te ha gustado?

La chica siguió sin decir nada, pero de repente se levantó y se abalanzó sobre mi.

Ver a Juvia encima mio hizo que me quedara en shock por un momento, y casi sin darme cuenta, Juvia bajo su rostro hacía a mi para besarme.

Fue un beso dulce y lento, ella me acariciaba sus labios con los míos con mucha suavidad. La abracé con cuidado para acercarla más a mí, y seguidamente le di un pequeño beso en el cuello. El aroma de la maga de mis sueños era fresco, pero a la vez cálido. Me encantaba.

Me encontraba en las nubes, no quería que este momento se acabara nunca, hasta que la maga peliazul se separó de mi.

-Es tarde. tendríamos que volver, ¿no crees?-dijo mirándome tímidamente con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, volvamos con los demas.-me levanté del suelo, y me di cuenta de que Juvia me dio su mano.

Yo, con una sonrisa sujete mi mano con la suya y los dos volvimos al hotel con el gremio.

Próximo capítulo: Baños termales


	3. Baños termales

¡Muy buenas!

Espero que os esté gustando la historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla ^^

**Importante**: Iré cambiando el punto de vista de Gray con el de Juvia cada dos capítulos, así que este capítulo es contado desde el punto de vista de Juvia.

¡Gracias por leerla!

* * *

><p>Los propietarios de los locales empezaban a cerrar sus negocios, ya que era muy tarde, pero aun había mucha gente paseando por esa maravillosa ciudad. Me di cuenta de que Gray aún me agarraba de la mano, y eso hizo que mi cara se volviera roja en segundos. También me acordé de lo que acababa de pasar hacía solo diez minutos, aún no me hacía a la idea.<p>

-Juvia.-me asusté cuando Gray mencionó mi nombre, ya que estaba muy distraida en mis pensamientos.

-Dime, Gray.

-No digamos nada de lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿de acuerdo?. Todavía no. Ya sabes como son los chicos del gremio, son muy pesados cuando se aburren y seriamos el centro de atención durante mucho tiempo. Mejor vayamos despacio.

-Lo se, no te preocupes.-Le respondí con una sonrisa y agarré su brazo con mis dos manos. Era muy feliz.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que has dejado de hablarme de la manera que haces tu?

-Porque a ti quiero mostrarte mis sentimientos siendo yo misma, no como si hablara de otra persona.-Lo dije de una manera muy cursi, ¡pero es que me encantaba ese chico!

Gray me miró sorprendido y a la vez contento después de esta pequeña confesión. Me quedé mirando la cicatriz que tenia el joven mago en la frente, nunca me había fijado en ella tanto rato. La luz de la ciudad fue disminuyendo a medida que nos alejábamos y llegábamos a nuestro transporte.

El mago de hielo me ayudó a subir en el carruaje, y en pocos minutos ya estábamos de camino al hotel.

Estaba sentada apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro a punto de dormirme, podía sentir su respiración, y su frio cuerpo me impedía dormir. ¿Sería siempre así estar con él? Si esto fuera verdad, yo quería darle la opirtunidad de sentir lo que era la calidez de una persona.

El carro se paró. Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino (estaba tan bien cerca de él que el viaje se me hizo demasiado corto). Cuando llegamos delante de los dos edificios del hotel, él me agarró del brazo.

-Espera,-dijo.-¿No nos despedimos?

-Claro, tonto.-Era la primera vez que le decía algo así a Gray.

El chico del cabello negro sonrió, y me dió un beso en los labios. Muy tímida le devolví el beso, y nos quedamos abrazados durante un rato.

Cuando nos separamos para irnos cada uno hacia nuestros respectivos edificios, notamos la presencia de que alguien nos estaba observando. Los dos alzamos la cabeza hacia arriba y vimos a Erza apoyada en la ventana, mirándonos con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mierda.-dijo Gray en voz baja.

Mi cabeza iba a estallar de lo nerviosa que estaba, quizás despedirnos de esa forma en un lugar como este no fue buena idea.

-Mejor que me vaya ya-dije al fin-hasta mañana, Gray.

-Buenas noches, Juvia.-dijo él con una sensual voz ronca. Sabía que este chico acabaría conmigo.

Caminé hasta la puerta y discretamente giré la cabeza para ver si él ya había entrado en el edificio, pero ya no estaba allí, así que decidida subí hasta mi habitación.

Cuando llegué al pasillo vi a Erza delante de su puerta (no me acordaba que mi habitación estaba al lado de la suya), aún estaba mirandome con esos ojos brillantes tan extraños, y tampoco tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Erza?-pregunté tímida.

-Eso pregunto yo. ¿Qué habeis hecho, tortolitos?-me preguntó con una mirada seria y la vez burlona.

-¡NADA, NADA, NADA!-contesté con la cara como un tomate y negando con las manos.

-Lo vi todo.

-¿To..todo?-pregunté asustada.

-Bueno, solo vi lo que hicisteis aqui fuera... ¿hicisteis mas cosas en la ciudad?-esta vez me lo preguntó curiosa.

-¡No! Solo esto... Juvia solo se ha besado con Gray...-al decir esto volví a acordarme de cuando estábamos en ese jardín, y nuevamente se me puso la cara roja-¿Jellal no esta contigo?-pregunté para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Pues veras...-Erza no tubo tiempo de acabar la frase cuando de golpe apareció Happy.

-¡Jellal tubo ya su oportunidad con Erza pero no la aprovechó, y ahora ella lo ha castigado!

-Happy, ¿que hace aquí?-pregunté asustada-¡esto es un edificio para las chicas!

-Pero yo solo soy un gato...

Erza le dió tal patada a Happy que salió volando por los aires.

-¡Vuelve con Natsu!-dijo ella molesta.

-¡AYE SIR!-Happy desapareció en ese cielo estrellado.

La chica pelirroja vió mi cara de preocupación por el gato azul.

-Estará bien-me aseguró la maga.

Entré en mi habitación y en un momento me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Hoy había sido un día de locos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente bajé al salón principal del hotel, donde habíamos quedado todos para decidir que haríamos hoy, pero no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo, pero yo solo deseaba ver a Gray.<p>

-¡Podemos ir a pescar!-dijeron Natsu y Happy a la vez.

-Pues a mi me gustaria ir a la biblioteca...-dijo Levy.

-Nada de bibliotecas,¡tenemos que entrenar!-dijo Gajeel mirando a Levy.

-¿Y si vamos a la ciudad de compras?-añadió Lucy, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Todo esto se volvió un caos, empezaron a gritar entre ellos y a pelearse. Al fin y al cabo, era Fairy Tail, lo menos normal era que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo.

-¡CALLAOS TODOS!-gritó Erza. Esta chica de verdad que imponía. Consoguió que todo el mundo callara y se quedara inmovil a la vez.-Tenemos que ir a un sitio que a todos nos guste.

-Esto está claro..-dijo Jellal en voz baja, pero por desgracia, Erza lo escuchó y no dudó en darle una bofetada.

Miré a Gray, pero no parecía estar atento a las propuestas de sus compañeros, él estaba ausente. Esto hizo preocuparme bastante.

-Yo tengo una propuesta-se escuchó una voz desde la puerta. Todos nos giramos y vimos a Lyon apoyado en la pared.-Podríamos ir a unos baños termales que hay por aquí cerca.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha invitado? -dijo Natsu con un tono borde.

-Cállate cabeza de cerilla, solo lo he propuesto - contestó Lyon.

-Es una gran idea - dijo Erza.

-¡Entonces vamos!-dijo Wendy muy animada.

Empecé a estar incómoda. Si Lyon venía con nuestro gremio, no nos dejaría a mi y a Gray estar a solas.

Noté que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y me giré. Era Gray.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó.

-Nada... es solo que me preocupa que venga Lyon con nosotros. ¿Y a ti te ocurre algo? Hace un momento estabas como ausente.

-Me preocupa lo mismo que tu, desde que lo vi ayer mientras cenábamos.-dijo serio - Pero no te preocupes, ya veremos que podemos hacer para evitarlo.

Este último comentario me relajó. Se que de alguna manera Gray tenía razón y que Lyon no sería ningún problema para nuestra relación.

* * *

><p>Aquellos baños termales eran enormes, y tenían de todo: un gimnasio, sauna, un gran spa, un restaurante, y por supuesto unos baños. Todo el gremio se dividió para ir donde ellos quisieran.<p>

-¡Juvia!-Erza y Lucy me llamaron.-¿Vienes a darte un baño con nosotras?

-De acuerdo, Juvia vendrá con vosotras ahora mismo.-les contesté. Después de esto miré a Gray.

-Esta bien.-dijo - yo iré con Natsu a otra parte, nos vemos luego.

Su inocente sonrisa hizo que yo también sonriera, y seguidamente le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Cuando entré en el vestidor vi a Erza con esos ojos brillantes de nuevo, y una risa maléfica salio de su boca.

-Hacen buena pareja, siempre he pensado que algún día ocurriría.-dijo Erza sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Gray?-preguntó Lucy.

-RIVAL DE AMOR.-dije yo mirando a la maga rubia, mis ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego.

-Tranquila, Juvia... a mi no me gusta Gray-contestó Lucy intentando tranquilizarme.

-¡A Lucy le gusta Natsu!-dijo Happy apareciendo de la nada (otra vez).

Lucy y yo nos pusimos a gritar. Sabíamos perfectamente que era un gato, pero era demasiado listo.

Erza cogió una de sus zapatillas y la tiró a la cara de Happy. Al cabo de poco aparecieron Gray y Natsu preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son estos gritos?

Las dos nos pusimos a gritar aún más. Que Gray me viera medio desnuda hizo sonrojarme mucho.

Esta vez fuimos Lucy y yo quien les empezamos a tirar cosas a los dos chicos.

-¡Salid de aquí!-dijimos gritando. Y por el bien de ellos, se fueron corriendo.

-Juvia no quería tirarle cosas a Gray...-dije triste.

-Se lo merecen. Estos chicos cada vez son más idiotas.-dijo Erza.

El agua estaba muy caliente, pero era como estar en la gloria. Las tres estuvimos un rato calladas y relajándonos.

-Por cierto, Lucy-dije -es verdad que quieres a Natsu?-me picaba mucho la curiosidad.

Lucy se puso roja de repente.

-¿Qué? Bueno... ayer pasamos la noche juntos.-dijo en voz baja.

Erza y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas. Era increíble lo rápido que habían ido estos dos.

-Ahora tu, Juvia. Cuéntanos como te fue a ti la noche.-dijo Erza.

-A Juvia le da vergüenza contar estas cosas...-dije tímidamente.

La maga pelirroja y Lucy se miraron sonriendo. No entendí muy bien lo que se quisieron decir.

-Lucy y yo tenemos que ir a buscar una cosa, ahora volvemos.-dijo Erza muy convencida.

-De acuerdo...-todo esto me daba mala espina.

Tardaron mucho en volver, hasta que de repente volvieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con una cara muy sospechosa.

-¡Nos debes una!-dijeron las dos a la vez. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que de repente vi que Erza sujetaba a Gray de su bañador y lo tiró hacía donde estaba yo bañándome.

-¿Qué representa todo esto?-dije tartamudeando a causa de los nervios.

Las magas cerraron la puerta y se fueron. Nos dejaron a los dos solos.

Próximo capítulo: Montaña


	4. Montaña

Estuvimos unos segundos callados, los nervios nos impedían hablar. Todo esto era nuevo para mi. Aunque quería estar cerca de Gray, él siempre se mostraba indiferente y frío, pero desde ayer que el mago de hielo cambió. Era atento conmigo y a él también le resultaba difícil hablarme.

-Estoy sola bañándome con Gray...-dije en voz baja y tímida.

-¿Dijiste algo? No te he oído bien.

-Nada, nada. Solo estaba pensando en que todo esto ha sido muy desprevenido, no me lo esperaba para nada...

-Yo tampoco. Hace cinco minutos estaba peleándome con Natsu.

-Gray...-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, me interrumpió.

-Espera, no digas nada. Primero quiero decirte una cosa.

-Pero es que..-insistí.

-Juvia, me importas mucho. Se que he sido un borde, y muchas veces he sido muy frío contigo, pero todo esto es porque soy así. No se como expresar mis sentimientos, nunca había sentido esto por nadie antes... Te quiero.-Su declaración hizo que el mago de hielo temblara por los nervios y tuviera la cara roja. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

El chico se fue acercando a mi poco a poco, pero a la vez yo iba alejándome de él.

-Gray, quédate quieto.-dije temblando.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Tu... tu bañador...-dije tapándome los ojos con las manos.

El chico miró hacia su bañador y vió que no estaba allí. Lo encontró flotando por el agua.

-¡Mierda!-fue corriendo hacia el bañador y se lo puso rápidamente. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo unos segundos, se moría de vergüenza.

Aparte las manos de los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que ya llevaba puesto el bañador. Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a él y lo abracé.

-Te amo.-dije susurrándole a su oído. Pude oír como el chico reía, y al poco rato se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

-Vuelve a decírmelo-dijo el joven mago.

-Te amo-volví a decírselo, esta vez con más vergüenza ya que el chico no dejaba de mirarme.

-Eres increíble.-Al decirme esto, el color de mis mejillas subió a un tono rosado, y seguidamente el chico me dio un beso.

Rodee mis brazos con su cuello mientras nos dábamos un largo beso, y noté como él se acercaba más a mí y me acariciaba la espalda. No pude dejar de besar aquellos labios tan fríos, que más tarde los separé de los míos para besarle el cuello.

Alcé mis manos hasta su cabeza y jugué con su pelo mientras volvía a besarle en los labios. Al poco rato, Gray me cogió en brazos y nos sentamos en unas escaleras. Llevándome por el momento, me puse encima de él decidida. Nuestras lenguas jugaban sin parar, y podía sentir como él me acariciaba las piernas.

Me separé de él y me quedé un rato mirándole a los ojos. Todo esto parecía un sueño. El también se quedó un rato mirándome y acariciandome la mejilla. Yo volví a jugar con su pelo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó.

-Peinarte. Ahora eres punky.

El chico creó un espejo con su magia de hielo y miró su reflejo con ese peinado tan gracioso que le hice.

-Anda, anda... ven aquí. -dijo él mientras que con sus manos juntaba mi cabeza con la suya para volvernos a besar.

No podía haber un momento más perfecto que este. Solo se oía el agua de la fuente que había al lado, y también se nos oía a nosotros, hasta que escuché unos pasos fuertes desde lejos, que cada vez iban acercándose más hacia aquí. Se abrió la puerta y pude ver a Lyon entre el vapor causado por el agua caliente con una cara de sorpresa, juntamente con Lucy detrás intentando tirarlo hacia atrás.

Me detuve de golpe y quedé en shock, y Gray, al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal se giró. Pudo ver como los ojos de rabia de su amigo Lyon quedaban clavados hacia nosotros dos.

-Lo siento chicos, no he podido detenerlo...-dijo Lucy disculpándose.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo Lyon aun sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Yo agaché la cabeza mirando al suelo, en estos momentos no me atrevía a decir nada.

-Vete de aquí, Lyon.-dijo Gray serio-Ahora te alcanzo y hablamos.

Lyon asintió con la cabeza y se fue acompañado de Lucy.

-No quería que las cosas acabaran así-dije triste.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa de nadie. Ahora iré a hablar con el y le dejaré las cosas claras.-dijo él con seguridad.

Nos dimos un beso para despedirnos, pero esta vez más corto que el de antes.

-Yo me iré con los otros-dije sonriendole.

-De acuerdo.-el chico volvió a darme un beso en la frente y los dos nos fuimos de allí.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la sala donde se encontraban todas las chicas y Jellal.<p>

-¿Qué hacéis?-pregunté curiosa.

-Estamos haciendo pruebas de maquillaje con Jellal-dijo Wendy.

Me puse delante de el mago del palo azul y cuando le vi la cara maquillada no pude aguantarme la risa.

-Todo esto es culpa de Erza...-dijo el chico tapándose el rostro muy avergonzado. Y nada más mencionarla, la maga pelirroja apareció.

-Te queda bonito, Jellal - dijo con una risa maléfica-por cierto, Juvia. Lucy me ha dicho lo que ha pasado con Lyon, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

-No importa, Erza. Ni Juvia ni Gray se lo esperaban-le dije esto para convencer le de que no era su culpa.

-Quiero compensaroslo con alguna cosa-dijo ella mirando a Jellal. Los dos asintieron a la vez.

-¿Eh?-otra vez no entendía nada de lo que quería decir la chica.

-¡La caseta de la montaña!-dijo feliz.

-¿Iremos a la montaña con el gremio?-pregunté inocente.

-No. Solo tu y Gray.

Me puse roja de golpe. Esta si que no me la esperaba.

-Vamos, seguro que te mueres de ganas.-insistió la maga

-Bueno...Juvia no ve ningún problema...pero tendremos que preguntárselo a Gray...-contesté

-Eso esta hecho.-dijo Erza sonriendo

Cuando fuimos todos a la recepción de aque, gran local para reencontrarnos todos y volver al hotel, vi a Lyon y a Gray riendo, así que pensé que ya lo habían solucionado todo.

-Un día podemos hacer un picnic los cuatro.-dijo Erza pensatiba al lado de Jellal

-Tienes razón.-dije sonriendo

Me fui junto a Gray, que me estaba esperando en la puerta para irnos juntos. Era ya atardecer. El cielo tenía un color naranja muy bonito. Mientras caminábamos con el resto del gremio, Gray me agarró de la mano, y yo sorprendida lo miré, pero el gremio lo estaba aún más cuando nos vieron a los dos juntos de esa manera.

-Ya no me importa que lo sepa todo el mundo.-dijo Gray sonriendo

Este comentario me relajó, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Se gustan!-dijo Happy desde lejos.

* * *

><p>La noche por fin llegó. Estaba muy cansada, pero me quedé un rato pensando en Gray y lo que había sucedido hoy, y sin querer se me escapó una sonrisa.<p>

Me perdí durante un largo rato dentro de mis pensamientos, hasta que oí un ruido extraño desde el árbol que había delante de mi ventana.

Preocupada, me puse a mirar ese árbol aunque o se viera muy bien por la oscuridad. De repente vi una cara delante de la mía. Era Gray.

Antes de que pegara un grito por el susto, el chico me tapó la boca con su mano.

-Shh. Si Erza me ve en el edificio de las chicas me corta la cabeza con una de sus espadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté en voz baja.

-Quiero dormir contigo.

Mi cabeza se volvió roja y estaba que ardía, a punto de explotar.

-¡Espera! No es lo que piensas. Solo dormir...

Pero aún así no me tranquilizaba.

-Pasa, no te quedes aquí o caerás...-dije tímida

Le agarré de la mano y lo llevé a la cama. Una vez estirados me abrazó. Su cuerpo no estaba tan frío como antes, y odia oír su corazón latir. Estaba tan nervioso como yo.

-Erza me preguntó si queríamos ir a una casa en la montaña.-Le dije

-Lo se, antes me lo ha comentado. ¿Quieres ir?

-Ya te dije ayer que contigo iría donde fuera...

-Supongo que esto es un si-dijo con voz burlona.

-Tonto...-se lo dije con pocas fuerzas, estaba a punto de caer dormida.

-Lo se.-dijo él dándome un beso en la frente.

No pue decirle nada más, me acerqué a su pecho para abrazarlo y me dormí en menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>El sol entraba directo por la ventana de esa pequeña casa.<p>

-Es preciosa-dije maravillada.

-Lo sé-dijo Gray-antes íbamos aquí Natsu y Erza de pequeños para entrenar.

-Se nota que sois muy amigos... Yo no tuve esta suerte de pequeña.

Gray me abrazó. Sentirme rodeada de aquellos brazos tan fuertes me hacía sentir segura.

-No pienses en el pasado. Ahora solo estamos tu, yo, y las cabras de la granja de al lado.

Próximo capítulo: Felicidad


	5. Felicidad

**Recordatorio: **Punto de vista de Gray.

Este capítulo es más corto ya que tengo muchos exámenes y no tengo tiempo de escribir...

Disculpen las molestias, ¡aquí les dejo otro!

* * *

><p>Juvia y yo estuvimos un buen rato limpiando esa casa, se notaba que hacía mucho que nadie iba allí. Estaba muy contento por pasar unos días más de vacaciones con Juvia.<p>

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? - pregunté.

-Podríamos ir a hacer una excursión, ¿no crees? Hace muy buen día. -contestó la maga con una sonrisa.

-Suena bien, iré a preparar las cosas.

Quería que hoy fuera un da especial, sabía que estando lejos del gremio podríamos tener más intimidad, tenía que aprovechar cada momento.

Una vez listo, fui a la habitación donde estaba Juvia y quedé observándola. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones estrechos que le favorecían mucho. Cuando se dió cuenta de que la miraba, se quedó quieta y sonrojada.

-Ya estoy listo. - dije mientras le enseñaba la mochila que íbamos a llevarnos.

Juvia fue corriendo hacía mi sin decir nada y me abrazó.

-¿Pasa algo? - dije sorprendido.

-Nada, Gray. Solo que soy muy feliz.-me dijo ella mirándome con sus ojos azules.

-Yo también lo soy.-Le sonreí acariciando su suave y azulado pelo.

Los dos nos quedamos un rato mirándonos hasta que por fin nos dimos un beso. Parecía no acabar nunca, pero yo tampoco quería que acabara. La chica dio un pequeño salto y se pegó a mi, rodeando sus piernas en mi cintura y besandome más.

-¿Seguro que quieres salís de excursión? - le pregunté entre beso y beso, mientras la llevaba a nuestro dormitorio.

La maga me respondió dándome un beso en el cuello. Esto fue suficiente para mi como para echarla en la cama y seguir besando a aquella chica que tanto amaba.

Notaba como ella me acariciaba la espalda con sus manos, y no dudé en quitarme la camiseta.

Aún no podía creerme que estaba pasado. Hace sólo un momento habíamos decidido salir y ahora estábamos los dos en esa situación. Mi mente empezó a abandonarme y solo actuaba por mis emociones, todo era perfecto hasta que oí unos golpes en la ventana.

Los dos giramos la cabeza en dirección a ese sonido y vimos a Natsu con la cara pegada en el cristal de la ventana. Los dos pegamos un grito por el susto.

-¡Cubito de hielo! - dijo él.

-Pero tu que cojones haces aquí? - pregunté molesto. Por su culpa habíamos dejado una cosa a medias.

-Me enteré de que habíais venido aquí, así que Lucy y yo también hemos decidido venir aquí unos días. - dijo Natsu con aquella sonrisa de niño inocente.

-¡Hola chicos! - dijo Lucy apareciendo de detrás de Natsu.

* * *

><p>-¿Este es comestible? - preguntó el mago pelirosa.<p>

-No. - contesté yo aún molesto.

-¿Y este?

-Tampoco.

Juvia y Lucy nos mandaron a buscar setas mientras ellas hacían la comida. Estuve todo el camino pensando si esto solo era una escusa para que no las molestaramos o si era realmente de verdad que necesitaban ponerle setas a la comida.

-Suerte que hemos vendido aquí - sonrió entre dientes - Gajeel ha compuesto una nueva canción y quería cantarla hoy. Pobre Levy lo que tiene que aguantar..- dijo Natsu riéndose.

-Lo se, pero también le deseo suerte a Lucy por aguantar a un tonto como tu.

El mago me dedico una mirada asesina.

-¿Y Happy? - pregunté.

-Se ha quedado en el gremio con Wendy y Charle.

-Anda, anda..

-Tío, estas muy borde.-soltó el mago de fuego.

-Bueno, no se que hubiera hecho con Juvia si un dragoncito no hubiera venido aquí. - Le dije fulminandole con la mirada.

El chico me dió un puñetazo a la cara.

-No haber tardado tanto en decirle lo que sentías. - dijo cabreado

-¿Pero a ti que mosca te ha picado? - ese puñetazo me hizo enojar mucho.

Los dos llegamos a esa casita de madera llenos de golpes y rasguños por la pelea que habíamos tenido. Hacía mucho que no nos pegabamos.

-¡¿Gray?! - Juvia me miró preocupada y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba yo. -Ven, te voy a curar las heridas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, la chica tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el botiquín de infermeria.

-Pica...- me quejé.

-Peleas con magos mucho más fuertes que tu y te quejas de un rasguño...-dijo ella con una voz muy tierna.

-Yo solo quería estar solo contigo estos días. - confesé mirando el suelo.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió limpiandome las heridas. Me encantaba quedarme un rato mirándome a mi chica, era preciosa.

Finalmente guardó todas las cosas en el botiquín y lo puso de nuevo en un armario.

-Ya estaremos solos. - dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla. Después puso la cara muy cerca de la mía. - Esta noche. - dijo muy sonrojada.

Quedé paralizado intentando analizar lo que acababa de decir. Cuando me di cuenta, vi que ya había vuelto a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa esta noche? - pregunté nervioso.

Próximo capítulo: Noche


	6. Noche

¡Hola a todos!

**Nota importante:** Este capítulo voy a escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Juvia.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví a la cocina me di cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir a Gray. ¿Cómo pude ser tan directa? No podía creer lo que había hecho.<p>

-¡Pasa algo, Juvia? - me preguntó Lucy.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que estoy algo cansada. - dije como excusa.

En cuando pusimos toda la comida en la mesa, Natsu no tardó ni un segundo en devorarlo todo.

-Deja un poco para los demás, ¿no? - dijo Gray molesto.

-Gray tiene razon, Natsu. Cálmate un poco. - Añadió la chica rubia.

-Dejad de quejaros y comed tambinén, pesados. - contestó el mago peliazul - Además Lucy, tienes que controlar lo que comes por el embarazo.

En ese momento Gray estaba bebiendo agua, y al oir eso de Natsu hizo que escupiera todo el agua en la cara del él. Después de esto Natsu miró a Gray muy cabreado.

-¿QUE HACES? ¡Era solo una broma! - dijo Natsu encendiendo sus manos con fuego.

-Entonces será mejor que te relajes. - replicó el mago de hielo mientras mostraba su magia de hielo.

-Si os vais a pelear, iros fuera. - dijo Lucy tapandose la cara de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. - Al final destrozareis esta casa Erza nos matará a todos.

Los dos hicieron caso a Lucy y salieron de ahí.

-En realidad Natsu es más cariñoso y atento. - dijo ella mirándome.

-Gray también lo es, pero cuando los dos se pelean parecen niños pequeños...

-Se como es Gray - me dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - me puse muy celosa.

-Los dos estabais muy entretenidos esta mañana...

Me puse roja. No me acordaba que nos habían visto desde la ventana.

-Pero tranquila, Natsu y yo ahora nos iremos al lago. ¡Tendreis toda la casa para hacerlo donde querais! - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¿Q...qué? - pregunté. Los nervios empezaron a dominarme y no supe que decirle. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de estar a solar con Gray.

Lucy se levantó cogió una mochila que tenia al lado suyo y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana, Juvia - dijo Lucy con cara de felicidad - ya me lo contarás la detalles.

Estuve a punto de tirarle la comida a la cara, pero tubo suerte y se fue corriendo. ¿Desde cuando Lucy era así? Quizás era porque siempre la había visto como mi rival de amor, y nunca me paré a pensar como era en realidad mi amiga.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola, así que fui directa a la habitación. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía que vestirme adecuadamente para sorprender a Gray, pero al final me puse el pijama.

Gray no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación me vio sentada en la cama apoyándome en la pared y leyendo un libro.

El chico me miró y luego se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Me sorprendí y me puse roja de golpe, no me esperaba que fuera tan directo... Pero aparté la mirada hacia el libro para que no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Seguidamente Gray vino a la cama y me dió un beso. Hice una sonrisa muy tonta, y en cuanto vi de que se había estirado en la cama para dormir me quedé mirándolo enfadada. No podía ser más tonto.

Gray se giró hacia mi cuan donotó que lo estaba intimidando con la mirada.

-Qué te pasa? - preguntó.

-Nada. - dije cruzando los brazos.

El mago se sentó a mi lado y no dejó de mirarme.

-¿Estas enfadada porque me he ido a pelear con Natsu? - se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-No...- puse la mano en su pecho y empecé a reseguir con mi dedo índice su marca del gremio para ver si entendía la indirecta. Nos quedamos un rato callados, él me miró.

-¿Entonces, que pasa?

-Déjalo, da igual. - me estiré en la cama de espaldas a él molesta. ¿A caso lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Gray me abrazó empezó a darme besos en la mejilla y el cuello. Por fin entendió lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no has sido siempre así? Aunque tu magia sea de hielo no tienes porqué comportarte como tal.

-Lo sé. Ya te dije que yo soy así. Pero a partir de ahora pienso cambiar y darte todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.

Me giré de caras a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te quiero. - le dije sonriendo y acariciandole la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, Juvia.

No nos dijimos nada más. Nos dedicamos a besarnos, solo me separaba de él para poder cojer aire y besarlo de nuevo. Sus labios ahora eran más cálidos que antes. Los dos nos acercamos más el uno con el otro y le di un beso en el cuello, cuando noté que él iba metiendo su mano debajo de mi camisón y me acariciaba.

Yo por mi parte, puse mi mano encima de sus marcados abdominales, y fui bajadola hasta meterla debajo de sus bóxers. El chico se detuvo de golpe y me miró.

-No me mires y sigue, o quitaré la mano de ahí. - dije avergonzada.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces. Me quito el camisón, ahora solo iba en braguitas.

-Apaga la luz... Me da vergüenza que me veas así. -dije muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué? Tu siempre me ves sin ropa.

Al ver que Gray no me hacía caso, me levante yo misma y fui corriendo a apagar la luz. Pero por mi mala suerte, la luna iluminaba toda la habitación y el chico podía verme perfectamente.

El mago se rió de mi.

-Tonto. - Le dije mientras volvía con él hacia la cama. Esta vez fui yo quien se puso encima suyo, y le besé en los labios de nuevo.

Solté un pequeño gemido cuando él mordió mi cuello. Esto fue suficiente como para notar que había algo entre las piernas de mi chico.

Me quedé paraliza mirándolo, y él, avergonzado, hizo que girasemos y se puso encima mio.

Su piel blanca se iluminaba con la luz de la luna. Era precioso. Sin darme cuenta le acaricié la mejilla de nuevo, después junté mis labios con los suyos para perderme en esos besos que tanto me gustaban.

Los dos nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento, pero queríamos más. Gray se quitó sus bóxers y yo la última prenda que me quedaba. Cuando sentí que nuestros dos cuerpos estaban pegados y completamente desnudos, supe que por fin Gray sería solo mio.

Gray me miró para saber si estaba preparada, y asentí con la cabeza relajando la pelvis. Cuando sentí a Gray dentro de mi, sentí un enorme placer, fue como si millones de fuegos artificiales estallaran en mi cabeza, y de repente puse la mente en blanco, dejando que el mago de hielo se encargara.

Lo abracé mientras él se movía lentamente encima de mi. Cada movimiento hacía que enloqueciera y soltara pequeños gemidos, pero aún quería más, y sabía que Gray también.

Esta vez los besos eran más violentos y con más pasión que antes, y clabava mis uñas en su espalda en cuanto esos movimientos aumentaron la velocidad.

Abracé todo lo que pude al chico y deje que él tomará las riendas. Sentía como su respiración, al igual que la mía, aceleraba cada vez más, y Gray llevándose por la emoción empujaba su pelvis hacía mi a más no poder, cada vez más y más rápido. No podía evitar gemir de el placer que me estaba dando, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax.

Esa vez un pequeño gemido salió de él y supe que ya había terminado, dejando caer su rendido cuerpo encima del mio. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y el me dió un suave beso en los labios.

-Te quiero. - dijo aún con una respiración agitada.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo. - Le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo, aún roja y excitada por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, Gray se puso a mi lado y me abrazó. Estaba tan agotado que se durmió en seguida, pero yo me quedé un ratito más mirándolo. No podía haber nada más perfecto que este chico, y tampoco quería que este momento se acabara.

Solo estábamos él y yo, y nadie ni nada iba a estropearlo esta vez.

Próximo capítulo: Picnic


	7. Picnic

Me desperté por culpa de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, y al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior hizo que sonriera y mirara hacia Juvia, pero estaba solo en la cama.

Preocupado, la busqué por debajo de las sábanas por si se había escondido, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi. ¿Y si no le gustó la forma en que la trate? Pensaba que lo había hecho de la forma más tierna posible.

Puse la mirada hacia todos los lados de mi habitación, sin saber exactamente donde mirar a causa de los nervios, hasta que un delicioso aroma hizo que me tranquilizara. Fui directo hasta la cocina, y allí estaba ella.

-Buenos días, Gray - dijo la maga con una voz muy dulce.

-Buenos días - fui hacia ella y le di un beso en los labios. - ¿Qué haces? - pregunté curioso.

-El desayuno, espero que tengas hambre... pero primero ve a ponerte algo de ropa - contestó ella con una risa inocente y algo avergonzada.

-Claro - dije mirándome hacia abajo.

Al poco rato Juvia ya había preparado todo, y estaba delicioso. Esto me hizo recordar los desayunos que hacía con mi maestra Ul y Lyon. Fue una infancia dura tras la muerte de mi padre y de mi madre, y sufrí más cuando la propia Ul, la que me cuidó y me enseñó la magia de hielo, sacrificó su vida para salvar la mía. Cuando conocí a su hija Ultear, pensé que con ella podría compensar y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho su madre por mi, hasta que ella también sacrificó su vida por mi. Perdí a toda la gente que me importaba. Al mirar a Juvia me salió una lágrima.

-¿Que ocurre? - preguntó preocupada.

-No quiero perderte. - dije mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

La chica sacó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó encima de mis piernas abrazándome.

-Sabes que nunca me voy a ir de tu lado, siempre estaré aquí. - dijo la peliazul ocultando su cara en mi cuello. Noté que ella también se puso a llora cuando una lágrima de la chica tocó mi piel.

-He tenido muchos problemas, y no quiero un tu también los pagues. Es como si todo lo que tocase, muriera. - dije con una voz sincera. Al dar un suspiro pude oler el aroma de Juvia que tanto me gustaba, sabía que podía refugiarme en ella.

Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. - dijo Juvia mirándome a los ojos y acariciandome el pelo. - Pero prometeme que tu tampoco te iras nunca.

-Lo prometo. - le di un suave beso y ella lo continuó encantada.

Estuvimos toda la mañana paseando por el bosque que había al lado de la casa, haciendo planes para el futuro, mientras que Juvia saludaba a todos los comerciantes que nos cruzabamos por el camino.

Hacía mucha calor para mi, y más aún al ver a la joven maga con toda la ropa que siempre acostumbraba a llevar.

-¿Quantos hijos te gustaría tener? - preguntó Juvia sorprendiéndome.

Esta pregunta hizo que me quedara paralizado. Nuca me había planteado esto.

-Bueno... supongo que dos o tres... pero... ¿aún falta mucho par esto no? - dije sonrojado.

-Sí, pero estas cosas aveces ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas. - contestó la maga con una voz sensual. - Yo quiero tener 18 hijos. - dijo convencida.

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos al oírla, parecía que iba muy enserio. La chica no hizo caso a mi reacción, me agarró de la mano y volvimos a la casa de madera.

-Gray. - la maga se paró en seco. La puerta estaba abierta.

-Quedate detrás mio. - le advertí a Juvia mientras yo creaba una espada de hielo con mi magia. Cuando la chica asintió con la cabeza, entré sigilosamente hasta el salón.

Vi una silueta de espaldas, sentada en el sofá, y cuando tuve la oportunidad alcé la espada para darle al extraño, pero de repente se giró y pude verle el rostro.

Era Erza.

La maga paró mi espada con una mano, y por mala suerte mía, me dió un puñeazo en la cara y caí al suelo medio inconsciente.

-¡Erza, no trae así a Gray! - gritó Juvia.

-¿Que te crees que ibas a hacer? - dijo Erza cabreada y echando humo por las orejas.

No pude contestarla. Quedé rendido al suelo sin moverme, y poco a poco los ojos se me fueron cerrando.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos confuso, y vi un gran cielo azul delante mio. Me levanté un poco, aún con el dolor del fuertes golpe que recibí de Erza<p>

-¿Dónde estoy? Seguro que Erza me ha matado y ya estoy en el cielo.

-No te hagas ilusiones - dijo Erza aún molesta por mi intento de atacarle con una espada. Yo me encontraba encima de todo el equipaje de esta maga, que lo llevaba en un carro.

-¡Gray, ya te has despertado! - dijo Juvia medio llorando - me tenías preocupada...

La maga de agua dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre mi. No entendí como había conseguido subir hasta ahí arriba con tan poco esfuerzo, pero tampoco tuve tiempo a preguntárselo. Empezó a darme besos por toda la cara.

-Estoy bien...- dije agotado. Pero por otra parte me gustaba que se preocupara tanto por mi.

-Pararemos aqui. - dijo Erza feliz. Jellal apareció de la nada gracias a su magia.

-¿Por qué? - pregunté.

-Haremos un picnic - dijo Erza ya con toda la comida preparada.

Los cuatro nos sentamos listos para comer.

-Juvia ha hecho esto para todos - dijo la peliazul sacando unos sándwiches - Juvia espera que les guste.

Fue un rato tranquilo, hasta que me acordé de Natsu.

-¿Dónde se metió la Natsu? - pregunté.

-Desde ayer que no han aparecido. -afirmó Juvia.

-Volvieron al gremio - dijo Jellal. - Por eso hemos venido a por vosotros. -Esta vez nos miró serio. Su expresion no parecía nada positiva. Erza por otro lado se mostraba tranquila, comiendo uno de los sándwiches que Juvia había hecho.

-¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Juvia.

Jellal cambió su cara seria por una de divertida.

-Nada, solo que el maestro quiere que volváis al gremio. - dijo burlándose.

-Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. - dijo Erza levantándose.

-¿Ahora mismo? - me quejé.

La maga de agua también se levantó. Nos miramos mutuamente y ella me agarró de la mano. Esta chica hacía que me animara con lo que fuera.

-Juvia... - dije algo nervioso.

-Dime, Gray.

-Te gustaría venir a vivir a mi apartamento? Se que aún es muy temprano para esto pero...- No tuve tiempo de terminar la frase que Juvia me abrazó muy ilusionada.

-¡Pues claro, vendré encantada! - contestó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Su respuesta me hizo muy feliz. Pensaba pasar cada momento junto a ella pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

><p>Arreglé un poco todas mis cosas, y que hacía mucho que nadie entraba en mi apartamento y estaba algo desordenado. Estaba muy nervioso.<p>

Miré la hora del reloj que tenía en la pared de mi cocina.

-Llega tarde...

Me senté en una de las sillas, dando golpecitos en la mesa con la mano de lo inquieto que estaba, hasta que oí una voz.

-¡Gray, estoy aquí, abre la puerta que yo no puedo!

Obedecí y fui directo a abrir la puerta. Juvia estaba allí con un montón de maletas, y cuando las dejó encima de la cama y las abrió, salieron peluches volando por los aires.

-¿Son peluches de mí? - pregunté sorprendido.

-Si...- contestó ella algo sonrojada.

-Pero ahora ya tienes al Gray real. -dije vacilando un poco.

-Lo se. - Juvia me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. - ¿Puedo ir a darme una ducha? - preguntó con una voz juguetona.

-Haz lo que quieras, ahora es tu casa.

La chica me sonrió y al poco tiempo me dio un beso, mordiendome el labio inferior y acariciandome la espalda.

Más tarde se separó de mí, y con una miramirada sensual me guiñó el ojo. Me quedé como un tonto mirando como se iba hacia el baño.

¿A caso era esto una indirecta?

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo: Misión<p> 


	8. Misión

Entré al baño y me quité toda la ropa que llevaba encima mientras se calentaba el agua. Solo pensar que a partir de ahora viviría con Gray me hacía muy feliz, hora iba a compraritlo todo con él.

Me metí en el agua caliente y estuve esperando a Gray.

-¿Habrá entendido que quería bañarme con él? - me pregunté a mi misma. Submergi la cabeza durante un rato en el agua hasta que oí la puerta abrirse.

Gray entró decidido en el cuarto de baño. Iba solo en bóxers, y con una facilidad increíble se los quitó.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó.

Yo afirmé con la cabeza y seguidamente agarré el bote de jabón.

-Déjame enjabonarte... - dije muy sonrojada. El chico me miró y con una sonrisa de niño travieso se acercó donde esta yo.

Empecé enjabonandole la espalda. La tenía muy musculada, solo verla me hacía perder la cabeza. Luego le ordené que se girará y nos quedamos mirándonos, cara a cara. Él me miró de una manera juguetona y riéndose ente dientes, sabía que esto a mi me provocaba y lo hacía a propósito.

Pasé mi mano por todo su torso, acaricié cada una de sus abdominales hasta llegar a la cicatriz que tenía en su cintura. El chico esperó a que bajará más mi mano, pero paré en seco cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y esta mirada? - pregunté.

El mago de hielo no me contestó. Me agarró de un brazo y me atrajo hacia él, basándome como si no hubiera mañana. Fue un beso inesperado, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso tierno. Me abrazó y siguió acariciandome todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Gray me besó en cuello y luego me dió un mordisco, haciendo que enloqueciera.

Sus labios eran fríos, eso hizo que sacara un pequeño gemido. Sentía que iba a desmayarme.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y lo abracé, esta vez era yo quien le besaba el cuello y le mordí. Después de este acto, noté como la intimidad de mi chico se despertaba. Gray se aferró a mis caderas y me acercó más a él.

El mago se separó un segundo de mi y bajo más la cabeza. Empezó a besar y manosear mis pechos, haciendo que gimirera su nombre. No dejaba de moverme encima de él, rozando mi intimidad con la suya. Sentía como su respiración, al igual que la mía, cada vez se aceleraba más.

-No aguanto más...- me susurró Gray.

Apreté los dientes, y siendo yo la que estaba encima de él, me levanté para acomodarme y haciendo que entrara dentro de mi.

Gray me besó apasionadamente, y acto seguido empecé a mover mi cintura, haciendo que la intimidad el mago entrara y saliera cada vez más rápido, ocasionando gemidos por parte de los dos.

Él puso sus manos en mis caderas, moviendome aun más. Estuvimos así un rato más hasta que llegó el orgasmo. Oí un ronquido que salía de Gray, y luego hice yo un último gemido.

Caí rendida encima suyo. Gray me daba besos en la cabeza mientras yo la apoyaba en su pecho.

-Hemos tirado casi toda el agua al suelo. -dije riéndome.

-Es lo que pasa cuando se hace en el baño... - dijo burlón.

Le di un besó y salí de ahí para sacarme y ponerme el pijama.

Los dos cenamos en la terraza, contemplando el paisaje de las casas iluminadas en la oscuridad.

-Las estrellas brillan mucho hoy - dije contemplando el cielo.

-Lo se, pero la estrella más bonita es la que tengo justo delante mio.

Este comentario hizo que me sonrojara.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi? - pregunté vacilando.

-Bueno, pues ya no te lo diré más. - contestó molesto.

Fui directa hacia él, dándole un tierno beso. El chico no se lo pensó dos veces y me cogió en brazos, llevandome hasta la cama.

-Vamos a continuar lo de antes. - Dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, solo actuaron los sentimientos.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fuimos caminando tranquilamente hasta el gremio agarrados de la mano.<p>

Todo estaba igual que cuando lo dejamos. Cana ya estaba bebiendo a estas horas de la mañana, Gajeel y Natsu se estaban peleando, Levy leía y Erza estaba comiéndose un trozo de tarta, hasta que el mago de fuego tiró por los aires a Gajeel y por mala suerte cayó encima de la tarta de Erza. A la maga se le pusieron los ojos rojos al cabrearse y empezó a pelearse con los otros dos magos.

-¡Juvia! - una rubia me llamó. Era Lucy. - El maestro quiere hablar con Gray.

Me giré para mirar al chico pero no se encontraba a mi lado. Estaba juntamente con Erza peleándose con los otros dos. No iban a cambiar nunca...

-¡Chicos! -gritó la maga celestial - El maestro os quiere ver.

Erza, Natsu y Gray se dirigieron hasta el maestro, y estuvieron un largo rato hablando.

-¿Qué les estará diciendo? - pregunté aburrida

-No lo sé, pero el maestro parecía muy serio. - dijo Lucy muy preocupada.

Cuando los tres salieron, Gray vino hacia mí mirando el suelo.

-Tenemos que irnos lejos para una misión.

-¿Puedo ir contigo, Gray?

-No. Esta misión será peligrosa y no quiero que te pase nada.

El corazón se me detuvo al oir "peligrosa".

-Entonces será mejor que preparemos tu maleta - dije con una sonrisa falsa. No quería que Gray fuera a esa misión.

Justo al volver al apartamento, Gray abrió su maleta y se dedicó a poner la ropa dentro.

-No te olvides de recoger la ropa si te la quitas. - le recordé.

-De acuerdo.

-Y come verduras, no es bueno estar todo el día comiendo carne. - le advertí mientras doblaba sus pantalones.

-Lo sé.

Me quedé un rato mirándolo. Lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

Fui hacia él y lo abracé por detrás, apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

-Piensa en mi siempre - dije cuando se me cayó una lágrima. Gray agarró mi mano y se giró para mirarme a los ojos, secándome la lágrima de la mejilla y acariciandome.

-Lo haré. - dijo sonriendo. Me dió un beso y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. - Siempre lo hago. - aseguró.

-No tardes en volver... - Esta vez no pude evitar llorar más.

-No tardaré, amor mio. - me dió un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta para salir. Allí estaban Erza y Natsu esperándolo para irse.

Los tres me dijeron adiós con las manos ya lejos, en poco tiempo ya o se les veía de lo lejos que estaban.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo: Espera<p> 


	9. Espera

El viaje me resultó eterno, y más con los mareos de Natsu. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, lo primero que hicimos fue ir hasta el sitio donde nos alojariamos, y de mientras aproveché para fijarme en esas calles. Tenían algo de misterio.

La habitación donde teníamos que dormir era muy vieja, y olía a aque esa habitación hacía mucho que no la ventilaban. Me fijé en las camas, solo había una.

-¡Yo duermo en la cama! - dijo Natsu gritando mientras saltaba hacia la cama, pero mientras estaba por los aires, Erza le dió un puñetazo y se fue directo hacia otra dirección.

-Tranquilo Natsu, ten un poco de educación y deja a la señorita dormir en la cama - dijo con un tono orgulloso ella.

-Yo aquí jo veo ninguna señorita... - susurré burlándome de ella, pero por mala suerte me escuchó y lanzó una mirada asesina.

-A ti no te puedo hacer nada, tienes muchas cosas que hacer de ahora en adelante. - me replicó la pelirroja con una mirada desafiante. No entendí porque había dicho esto.

-¿Qué cosas? - pregunté muy extrañado.

-Preguntaselo a Juvia cuando regresemos de este maldito lugar. No hace una hora que estamos en este cuarto y ya e he cansado.

Erza nunca iba a cambiar, pero yo aún estaba preguntándome que es lo que quería decir la maga. Juvia me debía una explicación, pero al pensar en ella me entró nostalgia. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

-Yo también extraño a Lucy - dijo Natsu mientras se recuperaba del golpe que le había dado Erza - tu mirada dice que quieres volver con Juvia, Gray.

-Lo has acertado, cabeza de cerilla.

Fui un momento a mirar las tiendas de ese pueblecito y entré en una joyería. Me picaba a mucho la curiosidad.

Había piedras y minerales que nunca había visto, pero mis ojos solo se fijaron en un collar con un zafiro precioso, con forma de gota de agua.

_Este le gustará a_ _Juvia, _pensé.

Sin dudar un minuto más lo cogi y fui a pagarlo.

-¿Es para su chica? - preguntó el vendedor.

-Pues... si... - afirmé sonrojado.

-Entonces se lo regalo, joven - dijo él sonriendo - veo felicidad en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, pero necesito hacer algo por usted a cambio... seguro que este collar es caro.

-Solo haz que el monstruo de ojos rojos se vaya lejos de aquí.

-Lo haré, se lo prometo.

¿Tan peligrosa era esa criatura?

Una hora más tarde el alcalde de aquel pueblo entró en nuestra habitación y nos contó lo que estaba sucediendo. Se ve que una extraña criatura se llevaba a los animales de sus granjas para comérselos, la gente estaba muy asustada.

-¡Nosotros eliminaremos a ese bicho! - dijo Natsu muy animado.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegó la noche y pudimos empezar nuestra misión. Apenas había iluminación, pero gracias a Natsu que creó una enorme hoguera a las afueras del pueblo para poder ver mejor y atraer el monstruo hacia donde estábamos.<p>

No tardó mucho en oírse unos pasos de lejos. No podia ver nada por culpa de la oscuridad, pero a medida de que esa cosa fue acercándose me di cuenta de que ese animal que los habitantes tanto temían era como una especie de lobo de un color marrón oscuro. Cuando lo tuvimos justo a delante, los tres pusimos una cara de horror. Ese monstruo debía hahacer unos 5 metros y parecía tener mucha fuerza.

-¿¡Qué cojones es esto?! - gritó Erza mientras hacía aparecer una espada en cada mano con su magia.

-No lo se, ¡pero estoy encendido! - dijo Natsu.

Ese lobo gigante pegó un grito y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. No supe e hacer así que di un salto y congele sus pues mi hielo para que no pudiera moverse.

-¡AHORA! - avisé a mis dos compañeros para que lo atacaran, y eso hicieron. Era increíble la manera en como se pusieron de acuerdo para atacarlo.

Una enorme pared de humo creado por el fuego de Natsu impidió que pudiéramos ver a nuestro enemigo. Pensamos que ya lo habíamos vencido por íbamos equivocados.

Esa cosa nos cogió por sorpresa y nos dió un fuerte golpe con una cosamano.

-Joder, es fuerte. - me quejé.

El monstruo volvió a contraatacar, esta vez con su cola, pero pudimos esquivarlo. A pesar de que era grande, también era muy rápido.

-Basta ya de tonterías. - dije molesto y quitandome la camiseta. Tenía que eliminarlo y volver a casa.

Natsu usaba su magia de dragón de fuego y Erza lo atacaba con sus espadas. Todos trabajábamos en equipo y parecía hacer efecto.

EEstuvimos así un buen rato, el monstruo parecía debilitarse y decidimos hacer un ataque final, pero cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, la criatura nos dió un golpe, lo cual hizo que nos quedáramos echados al suelo sin podernos mover del dolor.

-Mierda... - dijo Erza retorciéndose de dolor.

Natsu hizo su último esfuerzo para atacarlo pero el gigante lo evitó dándole un golpe con su cola al mago de fuego. Quedó inconsciente.

Erza tampoco reaccionaba, solo quedaba yo delante de esa bestia.

No sabía que hacer, solo tenía la opción de rendirme, pero de repente me vino una imagen a la cabeza de ese viejo vendedor de la joyería pidiéndome que acabara con esa cosa, así que con algo de valor me levanté y le lancé lanzas de hielo, pero de poco sirvieron.

Volví a caerme al suelo, ya cerrando los ojos sin esperanzas, pero esta vez una imagen iluminó mi cara. Tuve una vision de Juvia sonriendome feliz, agarrandome de la mano y como si quisiera decirme alguna cosa.

Eso hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe, y con todas mis fuerzas le lancé más hielo al monstruo. Vi como iba directo a su corazón y caía desplumado. Por fin había acabado con el.

-Tendría que haberle dado al corazón desde el principio... - dije sin ninguna fuerza. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cuerpo al suelo.

* * *

><p>El sonido de los pájaros y los rayos del sol me despertaron. Me senté en esa incómoda cama y observé toda la habitación.<p>

Parecía estar en un hospital, y a la cama de al lado estaba Natsu aún roncando.

-Buenos dias - dijo una enfermera que llevaba la comida - debe tener mucha hambre.

-La verdad es que si, no como nada desde ayer. - dije mientras me miraba las vendas que tenía repartidas por ojo el cuerpo. Al parecer solo tenía herheridas, por suerte no me había roto nada.

-Se equivoca, ha estado durmiendo durante tres días.

No podía creérmelo.

-¿Y Erza? - pregunté.

-Esta en el gimnasio que disponemos en el hospital entrenando.

Erza era así, estuvo a punto de morir, pero por lo que vi no le afectó en absoluto.

-¡Calzoncillos man!

Este era Natsu recién levantado. Me miró con su risa inocente y se levantó, pero justo en el momento en que puso un pie al suelo, se cayó.

-Señor Natsu, quiero recordarle que usted se rompió un pie cuando intentaba matar al monstruo, tendrá que hacer reposo en canto llegue a su casa. - dijo la enfermera.

-¡No! ¡No quiero hacer reposo, tengo que ir a hacer misiones con Lucy y Happy! - se quejaba el mago de fuego.

-Cállate, pesado. Haces que me venga dolor de cabeza. - dije cabreado.

-Chicos, hoy volvemos a casa. Un carro nos espera fuera. - Erza hizo una entrada triunfal.

Tardamos mucho en llegar al carro ya que yo tenía que ayudar a Natsu y acabamos peleandonos a pesar de nuestros estados, pero no dejaba de quejarse.

El viaje volvió a ser eterno. Solo deseaba ver a Juvia. Necesita a saber que había estado bien todo este tiempo.

Me dejaron justo delante de la puerta de mi apartamento y allí estaba ella sentada en las escaleras. Cuando me vio vino corriendo hacia mi para darme un abrazo y un beso muy apasionado. Estuvimos un rato mirándonos a los ojos, no dejaba dacariciarle la mejilla. Por fin la tenía entre mis brazos.

-Estoy embarazada - dijo directa.

-Yo también te he hecha do de menos... un momento. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que no usaste protección alguna vez que lo hicimos, y ahora estoy embarazada. - me lo volvió a decir sonriendo.

La cara se me volvió blanca y me desmayé.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo: Bebé<p> 


	10. Bebé

Llamé a Gajeel que por coincidencia pasó por delante de la calle con Levy para que me ayudara a coger a Gray desmayado del suelo. Quizas tendría que jaberselo contado un poco mas tarde, pero no podia aguantarme, ¡me hacía mucha ilusión!

-Por lo que veo, ya se lo has contado - adivinó Levy.

-Menudo tonto - se burló Gajeel. La pequeña maga le dió un codazo al chico del pelo largo por el comentario.

Vi que se le abrió un poco la camisa a Gray y pude ver todas las vendas que llevaba. La otra pareja también se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Pero donde diablos han ido? - preguntó Gajeel.

-Juvia tampoco lo sabe - contesté - pero Juvia irá a preguntarselo a Erza en quanto Gray se recupere. Él seguro que no querrá decirlo.

Al poco rato los dos magos se fueron y me quedé cuidando de Gray. Hacía unos dias que no lo veia y todo este tiempo había parecido una eterndad. Decidí ir a prepararle la cena mientras el aun estaba durmiendo en la cama, y de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Fui a abrirla y allí estaba Erza.

-¿Cómo sabes que quería hablar contigo? - pregunté sorprendida.

-No lo sabía, pero te conozco demasiado bien. Traigo un pastel. - dijo Erza con una cara sonriente y mostrandome la bolsa de la tienda donde había comprado la comida.

Las dos nos sentamos al sofá y empezamos a hablar.

-Gray nos salvó a todos de una muerte segura. - comentó Erza mientras saboreaba el pastel de fresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, era un monstruo muy feo y peludo, y el muy cabrón no se rendia, pero Gray se lo cargó - dijo orgullosa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Miró hacia la habitación donde estaba Gray.

-Veo que ya se lo has contado. -Erza cambió de tema.

-Todos decís lo mismo...- dije dejándome caer en el sofá.

-Yo también quiero un bebé. Hablarécon Jellal.

Solté una risita, Jellal iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Gray por fin despertó. Le llevé la cena a la cama y le ayudé a comer. Él se sentia muy tranquilo, en cambio yo estaba preocupada por lo que me había contado Erza.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo? Estas muy callada - preguntó Gray.

-Se lo que pasó en la misión que fuiste con Natsu y Erza. - lo miré a los ojos - ¿y si te llega a pasar algo? - dije cuando una lágrima empezó a correr por mi mejilla.

-Pense que iba a morir...- confesó mirando hacia el suelo - pero tu me diste fuerzas para poder vencer a esa cosa. Ademas, sabía que tenias que contarme algo importante - dijo mirándome a los ojos y poniendo su mano encima de mi barriga - seremos padres, ¿no?

No pude aguantarme. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar coml si no hubiera mañana. Lloraba por lo que le había ocurrido a Gray, pero también de felicidad por el bebé.

-Yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti. - dijo sonriendo, separandose un poco de mi. - en mi chaqueta hay una cajita.

Fui a por esa cajita. Me tenía muy intrigada.

La cogí y volví a sentarme a la cama junto a Gray.

-Vamos, abrela.

La abrí. Al ver lo que había dentro hizo que llorara más. Era un collar precioso.

-Gray... - dije muy feliz.

-Déjame ponertelo - se le veia muy sonrojado. Acepté su petición y aparte mi cabello de la espalda para que Gray me pusiera el collar. Sentía sus manos rozar con mi piel. Extrañaba esta sensación.

Una vez puest me giré de caras a él.

-Estas preciosa. - dijo con una mirada sensual.

Le besé en los labios para agradecerselo, pero esos besos se volvieron mas lujuriosos y apasinados. El mago de hielo me atrajo hacia él, quedandome encima suyo. Lo abracé y seguí besandole. Nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección.

-Te amo... - dije entre suspiros.

-Yo tambien te amo, Juvia. - contestó Gray besándome el cuello.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche, la luz de la luna solo era testigo de aquellos gemidos y bailes sensuales que haciamos uno encima del otro, como si hiciera cientos de años que no nos hubieramos visto.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios meses y mi embarazo se hacía más evidente. Gray y yo empezamos a comprar las cosas par nuestro hijo. El mago de hielo estaba muy emocionado por lo de ser padre, y esto a mi me encantaba.<p>

Ahora me encontraba en el gremio junto el resto de chicas. Hacíamos una cena allí y los chicos fueron a comprarlo todo.

Gray me dijo que despues de cenar tenía que contarme algo importante.

-Juvia tiene hambre... - le dije a Lucy.

-Tranquila Juvia, nuestros chicos nos han preparado una deliciosa cena - dijo orgullosa.

Al cabo de poco llegaron todos ellos con mucha comida y la dejaron encima de la mesa. Al ver que Natsu puso lo que cocino él delante de la maga rubia y mio, mi mkrad fe direca a ella.

-Lucy, Juvia deja que lo prueves tu primero. - le dije. No queria mlrir al povar eso.

-Bueno... - djo ella mirando fijamemte la comida.

Natsu solo nos miraba como si fuera un cachorrito abandonad, y nos hizo pena. Lucy cogió un trozo de lo que había preparado el mago de fuego, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, lo tiró y fue a parar a la boca de Laxus.

El mago estuvo un momento masticando la comida, pero de repente su cara se volvió de um tono verde y se desmayó.

-Laxus, ¿que ocurre? - le preguntó Mirajane preocupada.

Lucu y yo miramos hacia otro lado, fingiendo que no habiamos hecho nada.

Alguien se puso a mi lado y me dió un beso a la mejilla. Era Gray.

-Hola cariño, he hecho esto para ti. - dijo él mostrandome un plato que parecía delicioso.

-¿Lo has cocinado tú? - pregunté sorpredida.

-Claro - dijo algo molesto al no creerle - lo que pasa es que siempre cocinas tu y no me dejas hacer nada - su expresión cambió. Ahora estaba enrojecido.

Sin decir nada mas, comí un poco y quedé paralizada. Estaba muy bueno.

-A partir de ahora cocinarás tu. - le dije apoyandome en su hombro. Él me sonrió jugueton.

Quando todos terminaron de cenar, unos musicos vinieron a tocar algunas piezas de música para bailar un rato. Estaba distraida viendo como las parejas bailaban felices.

-¿Dónde esta Gray? - preguntó Erza

-Dijo que se había olvidado una cosa en casa y ahora volvía, Juvia lo esta esperando - le contesté.

-¡Juvia! - gritó Gray desde fer del gremio.

Fui directamene hacia él. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un traje con corbaja y se le veía muy nervioso.

-Vas muy guapo. - le confesé con una risita.

-Juvia, yo... - iba a decirme algo cuando apareció Happy tocando un violín. Los dos nos lo quedamis mirando avergonzados.

-¡Happy, ahora no! - dijo Natsu desde una ventana del edificio.

-¡Aye! - se fue volando rapidamente.

-¿Que ha sido eso? - pregunté extrañada.

Gray volvió a mirarme a los ojos, metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos. De ahi saco una especie de cajita.

-Juvia, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Si te casaras conmigo seria el hombre más feliz del planeta.

El mago de hielo abrió ese pequeño estuche y de allí salio un hermoso anillo de un color plateado. No tenía palabras par este momento.

-Lo he hecho yo - añadió - pero este hielo no se derritirá nunca.

No podía creermelo, estaba tan feliz que no podía hablar de la emoción.

-Si quiero, Gray, ¡si quiero! - me puso el anillo en mi dedo y seguidamente salté hacia élpara abrazarlo.

Mi historia de amor con Gray empezó hace mucho, ese dia lluvioso en que los dos luchamos, ese dia cambió por completo mi vida. A partir de eso solo vivía para amarlo, pero empecé a vivir de verdad cuando fui correspondida, y ahora estaba a punto de compartirla juno a él y junto nuestro futuro hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, esto ya se ha acabado...<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, este ha sido mi primer fanfic, se que no es de las mejores historias de Gruvia pero espero hacer de mejores.**

**Me ha encantado escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas (y esper que podamos verlos juntos de una vez en el manga xD)**

**Si quereis que continue la historia, o escriba sobre algún otro fic sobre otras parejas, ¡soy todo oidos!**

**Cuidaos mucho, y que no os coman los zombies.**


End file.
